The Mage Returns
by Cloud5001
Summary: this is Final fantasy 9 not 10 9 was'nt a choice for the crossover Zidane searches for a way to bring back his best friend Vivi but meets a mysterious group of people while on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Two heroes meet

It was a couple of months after the defeat of Kuja who tried to destroy the planet Gaia out of fear. The damage he inflicted on the planet was nearly healed. The three great kingdoms Alexanzdria, Lindlblum, and Burmieca have been rebuilt and are living peacefully again. Unfortunately Clearya the fourth kingdom can never be rebuilt having been destroyed by the greed of Princess Garnet's mother. Zidane Tribal and his friends enjoyed this time of peace it was perfect except for one thing. About a week before Zidane returned to his friends to show them he was alive his best friend Vivi oriunta had died. Vivi was more like a little brother to Zidane and the two were really close. The original Vivi was the only one who didn't see Zidane's return. Zidane decided to try and find a way to bring back his friend. He knew it was a slim chance but he wasn't the type to just not try.

Zidane was at the Village of Dali's inn resting from another day of looking for clues. He was lying on the bed. He had blonde short hair, white skin, a white no sleeve shirt and a blue vest, he had blue pants on, a brown belt that held his two daggers, he had white shoes on, and he had a tail. "Aw man I should've found something by now." Zidane thought to himself. He closed his eyes and remembers everything he and his friends went throught discovering the other continents, fighting Garnet's greedy mother, discovering Zidanes homeworld Terra. Vivi had been with them through it all and Zidane really wanted to see the little Black Mage again. "Well it's no use getting a headache I'll search again after I've rested some more." Zidane said. The tired Gneome went to sleep.

Meanwhile Jet the Red furred Pikachu, Anthony the Combusken, Haley the Roserade, Zane the Riolu, Snowy the Pikachu, Carlos the Lugia, Almond the Irken, Byorere the Keronan, and Ryan the Soul Reaper otherwise known as the Fellowship of Friends were exploring the planet Gaia the place where they found Cosmo Seedarin, Tails the fox's girlfriend whom he thought was dead. They were exploring some sort of Giant tree. Anthony was in his human form like Ryan and Haley. Anthony wore a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, a silver flannel shirt, he had a strap on his back for his sword which was as long as his body and big as well, he had brown short curly hair, and red and black shoes. Haley wore a beautiful white shirt with flowers on it, blue jean pants, she had a belt with her sword on it, she had brown long hair, brown eyes, and white skin, Ryan was wearing a Blue coat with black pants. "So what is this place again?" Ryan asked. "Those guys from that village Conde peite called it the Lifa Tree." Anthony explained. They heard cute laughter coming from a friendly tickle fight with Snowy and Jet. Snowy was spider tickling Jet's belly and he laughed loudly and cutely. Jet and Snowy were boyfriend and girlfriend and they both love tickling and being tickled. "Okay you two hate to intrupt but we still have exploring to do." Anthony explained. Snowy stopped leaving a panting Jet on the ground. "Those two make a cute couple." Haley said. Anthony and Haley were also a couple although they've been together longer than Jet and Snowy. "Well anyways let's check out this tree." Carlos said. The group of nine head inside the tree.

Inside there are dead roots and vines in a lot of places. Even the long root they're walking on was weak and so they had to be careful with each step. They got to some sort of elevator platform, Zane touched it and it glows. They all get on and they find themselves near the bottom of the tree and see a green platform that looked moveable. The elevator started moving down towards the things dropped down onto the elevator they were zombies. "What in the world why are zombies here?" Almond asked. "Don't know but looks like they're going to attack." Byorere said. There were nine in total and they all charged. Anthony dodged the zomibe's fast attacks and drew his sword. He detached a second sword from his main one and made them into an x. "X-slash." Anthony said. He fires a blue x at the zombie slicing it up. Haley wrapped her zombie up with her flower whip and threw it off the elevator. Zane's zombie struck him in the shoulder, he winced in pain but fired an Aura Sphere right throught the zombie's chest. Snowy used Blizzard to freeze her zombie and shatters it. Almond's zombie pushes him to the edge of the elevator. Almond however was'nt about to die on his friends and twirled his psychte and made water on the blade and sliced the zombie in half. Byorere touched his forehead and materlized his two swords. The zombie spit acid at him but Byorere blocked that with an Ice Shield. He then closed his hands and made ice shards pierce the zombie's chest throwing it off the elevator. Calos used Aero blast and knocked his zombie off the elevator too. Ryan released his ice shikai and froze that zombie like Snowy. Jet's zombie fired acid at him. Jet countered with an Electro Ball the two attacks exploded and knocked both Jet and the zombie off of the elevator. "Jet." They all shielded his head as he got near the bottom but suddenly a portal opened up and Jet fell through it.

Zidane was at the shop now buying supplies to resume his mission. Suddenly he heard a loud crash outside. Zidane looked and saw smoke coming from the ground. The adults pulled something up they seemed to have tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together. He looked like a red mouse but he seemed to be unconscious. The adults tied the creature to a post in front of the windmill, arms above his head and ankles to the post. Zidane wondered what was going on just who was this strange mouse?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seperated

**I thought I should explain. I'm using charachters from my Devain art account so if you want to learn more about them then read my stories on Devaint art.**

The red mouse had finally woke up and noticed his situation. Zidane wondered why these villagers tied him to that post. The adult man in front of him began by asking him what his name was. "Um I-I'm Jet."Jet said nervously. "Why and how did you get here?" The adult asked rather coldly. "I'm not sure, last thing I remember was falling down the inside of a tree." Jet explained. "Do you think I'm stupid or something there is no tree anywhere near here." The adult snapped. Jet was scared at what this guy might do. The adult walked into a house. Zidane decided to take action and barricaded the man's door giving him a good thirty minutes to rescue the red mouse.

Zidane walked up to him and began to untie the mouse. Jet smiled happily. "Thank you for helping me." Jet said. "Don't mention it it's what I do." Zidane said with a smile. "If I can make it up to you somehow I willhahahahahahaha." Jet giggled as Zidane accidently stroked his armpit. Zidane got an idea at this and grinned but first he needed to get this guy freed . "I'm Jet."Jet said. "I'm Zidane nice to meet you." Zidane said. The adult had almost busted down the barricade. Fortunatley he got Jet free and the two quickly ran out of the villiage.

About half way across the grassy plain they stopped. "Sorry if I caused you trouble." Jet said. "Don't worry about it I'm a theif so I'm used to this stuff." Zidane said. "So what now?" Jet asked. "I'm going to take you to the nearest city Lindblum we'll have to take a train in south Gate." Zidane explained. "Okay Let's go." Jet said. "Do you mind if I ask what you are?" Zidane asked. "Not at all I'm a species of pokemon called a Pikachu, Pokemon are mystical creatures with powers related to they're type. I'm an electric type so I can use electric attacks." Jet explained. "That's pretty cool your small but you're a powerhouse like this friend I used to know." Zidane explained. Zidane said no more and pointed to where South Gate was, it actually was'nt far just a couple miles away. They head for it.

Back in the Lifa Tree the Fellowship of Friends have finally reached the platform and are looking for Jet." I don't get it where is he?" Snowy asked. "Keep looking he has to be here somewhere." Anthony said. "Right this platform was the only sort of land we saw while on that elevator."Ryan said. Zane, Carlos, Almond, and Ryan saw a portal open and it seemed to pull them in. "What the where did they go?"" Byorere wondered. Soon a portal appeared in front of Anthony, Haley, Snowy, and Byorere as well. They get pulled into it.

Jet and Zidane were on the train headed for Lindblum in South Gate. "There's one stop before Lindblum so we'll have to change trains." Zidane explained. "That's fine and thanks for all that you've done for me Zidane if you had'nt help me I'd be tied to that post and enduring whatever that man was going to do. "Jet said greatfully. "It was my pleasure but how come you didn't use your powers to break free?"Zidane asked. "I usually get scared when my friends are'nt there, without them I just don't have the confidence to fight back." Jet said. Zidane wanted to cheer up Jet and decided to try out his discovery. Jet saw Zidane grin and knew what was coming next. He lays back on his seat. "Hehe go ahead." Jet said with a smile. Zidane stroked Jet's belly making him laugh cutely. Zidane spider tickled the red ticklish belly. "Jet laughed and squirmed cutely in his seat. Zidnae stopped and Jet panted. "Why'd you stop?" Jet asked as he stood up. "Don't want to disturb the other passangers, I'll tickle you more later." Zidane said. Jet nodded and sat up. He was glad he met Zidane but he still missed his other friends. Jet wondered how he'd get back to them.

At the station they're train stopped at it was Jet's turn for questions. "So what were you doing in that villiage Zidane?" Jet asked. "Well I'm looking for a way to bring back my one of my best friends back to life." Zidane explained. Jet knew all to well what Zidane was feeling. "I know what it's like to lose a close friend could I help you?" Jet asked. "Are you sure?" Zidane asked. "Yes I owe you and besides if I stick with you I might find my way back to my home as well. "Jet explained. "Alright then I'll be counting on you." Zidane said. Jet felt his confidence and strength returning. The two went inside to eat and wait for the train to Lindblum.

Anthony awoke in a grassy plain. Haley, Snowy, and Byorere were regaining consciousness as well. They look in front of them and saw a town with a big white castle. The middle of it had a sword coming up it." Where are we?" Snowy asked. "Don't know but a town with a castle is as good a place as any to look for info." Byorere said. "Yeah let's go in."Anthony said. Snowy worried about Jet. "Please be okay Jet." Snowy said. She followed the others inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joining forces

Anthony, Haley, Snowy, and Byorere have entered the town. They went to a pub to get some info. "Hello miss we're new here could you tell us what town this is?" Anthony asked. The blonde haired bartender looked puzzled at this question. "This is Alexandria home of Queen Garnet it's one of the three grest kingdoms in this world." The women explained. "I see thank you." Anthony said. Anthony walked back to where the other three were. "This is Alexzandria, strange this town has almost the same name as my eldolin Alexander." Anthony said. "It's probably just a coincidence." Haley said. They hear a loud scream. "What was that?" Snowy wondered. They went to go check it out.

Down by the harbor they saw a girl on the ground dead. A clanking noise was heard as a muscular twenty seven year old man came to the scene. He was wearing rusted up armor and had a sword on his back. He looked at Anthony and drew his sword. "You did this did'nt you I will have your head." The man said. "look dude I did nothing wrong, but if your trying to pick a fight then so be it." Anthony said. He drew his sword ready to fight. "I am Aldebert Steiner Captain of the knights of Pluto not dude." The man said. Anthony disconnected a second sword from his main one. "I am Anthony second in command of the Fellowship of Friends now let's rumble." Anthony said. Steiner charged and swung his sword at Anthony. He blocked the sword and the two began attacking and blocking each others strikes. Steiner tried stabbing Anthony. Anthony blocked it with his swords in an x. "X-slash." Anthony said. He fired a blue X at Steiner knocking him into a pillar. Steiner jumped and used his Thunder Slash sword art. Anthony countered with his Lightning slash limit break. The two attacks collided and made a huge explosion.

Anthony and Steiner backed away from each other. "Well I gotta admit your pretty strong." Steiner said. "Yeah you too, so as another swordsman it would be insulting to you if I held back anymore." Anthony said. Steiner was confused until Anthony started charging his Spirtual Pressure. "Ban-kai." Anthony shouted. His lightning Spirtual pressure formed into a sphere around him and when it disappeared Anthony was wearing his Lightning Armor and a cape was attached to the torso part. He also had his two other swords. "Anthony never uses bankai against a weak opponent so this guy must really be strong." Haley said. Anthony fired a Lightning Wave at Steiner. Steiner jumped and focused energy in his sword, this sword art was known as shock. Steiner fired the energy at Anthony who dodged with Flash Step getting behind Steiner and swinging his sword. Steiner just barely blocked the attack but Anthony began swinging rapidly. Steiner blocked all of them but just barely. Anthony put his two swords together and fired his Lightning Tornado. Steiner got hit and blown into the ground. Steiner preapered his Thunder Slash and Anthony formed lightning on his sword and the two collided attacks once more. The battle was suddenly halted by a loud roar and a girl running up to them.

This girl had long brown hair, a white dress on open where her pants were, a black belt with a sword on it, and red pants, she also had white fingerless gloves on. "Enough of this Steiner the town is under attack." The girl said. Steiner backed off and went to her side. "Attack from what Beatrix?" Steiner asked. A glare from Beatrix seemed to be all the answer Steiner needed and the two headed out. "Guys I want to help them." Anthony said. "We knew you would." Byorere said. They follow the two soilders.

Back near the ticket booth some creatures were attacking the townspeople. They had dark green scales and yellow glow underneath them. Steiner and Beatrix were fighting two of them. Beatrix was able to use sword art like Steiner and used Thunder Slash slicing the creature in half. Steiner used Shock to kill the other one. "Steiner I don't understand why are mistdons appearing?" Beatrix asked. "I do not know but we must defeat all of them and save the townsfolk." Steiner said. The two did'nt see another Mistdon approach they're blindspot but Anthony uses a lightning Wave to slice it in half. Anthony landed in front of them. "You what do you want?" Steiner asked frustratingly. "Helping you two save innoncent people." Anthony said. "Thank you ." Beartrix said. "Nice to see at least one of you isn't a hothead." Anthony said. "WHAT did you say." Steiner yelled angrily. Anthony uses his LightnignTornado to kill two more Mistodons. Byorere, Haley , and Snowy were fighting three near the entrance to the town. Byorere held out his hand and hail started forming in it. "Hail Flurry." Byorere said. A storm of Hail fired from his hand freezing the Mistodon and he shattered it with his sword. "Snowy used Thunder to kill the one she was fighting. The Mistodon Haley was fighting shot mist fro it's mouth. Haley dodged it but Snowy and Byorere got hit by it and were knocked out. Haley sliced the Mistodon in half. She picked the two up and went back to the three swordsman.

Haley caught up with Anthony, Steiner, and Beatrix but they were soon surrounded on all sides by four Mistodons. "Uh oh what do we do." Haley said. Suddenly a Spear pierced the heart of the one in the back. A Lady in a red coat jumped down and grabbed her spear. She had long silver ears and had white skin and white hair, she also had a red hat on. "Come to the castle we must escape the Mistodons will follow us." The women said. They all nodded and got on the boat to go to the castle.

Meanwhile Jet and Zidane had just got on the train for Linblum. Zidane was stroking his fingers over Jet's belly. Jet laughed and wiggled at the tickle assault on his belly. The train was soon stopped for some reason. Jet and Zidane went to talk to the conductor. "What's going on?" Zidane asked. "Some creature is outside it has a pointy hat." The conductor said. Zidane had a surpised look on his face and went out of the train with Jet following him. Outside they see a creature with a blue coat and a broken pointy hat. It had a staff as well. "What is that?" Jet asked. "That's Black Waltz No.3 he is a more advanced Black mage and his magic abilities are much stronger but he should be dead." Zidane explained. Black Waltz no. 3 get's ready to charge. "Look out it's going to attack." Jet said. The Black Waltz used Thundara. Jet simply blocked the attack and then hit the black waltz with Lightning Iron-tail. The mage get's slammed into a tries to hit Jet with it's staff but Zidane blocked it and cut the Black Waltz on his side with his dagger. Zidane then used his Tidal Flame move which was a Fire Tidal wave and it hit Black Waltz No.3. The Black Waltz struggled but was able to get up. It used Blizzaga on Jet. Jet dodged the massive ice pillar but one icecicile hit him in the side. Jet grunted but shrugged it off and shot a thunder attack in the sky clapped his hands and then pointed down and small lightning bolts struck the Black Waltz and electrocuted him. As they looked at Black Waltz No. 3's lifeliess body Zidane wondered. "If he's back does that means the other two are as well?" Zidane thought to himself.

In another part of this world in a city that never seems to stop raining. Zane, Carlos, Almond, and Ryan were exploring this place to look for the others. All they've learned is that this city is the kingdom of Burmecia home of the Dragoon Knights. "So it really never stops raining here?" Zane asked. "That's what that soilder said." Carlos said. "You scared of a little rain?" Ryan asked. "Oh just shut up." Carlos said. Almond sighed he hoped those two would start getting along soon all this arguing made him nervous. They were unaware that Black Waltz No.2 was watching them. This one had no legs and had a green dress on. Her wings were green as well. She cast Firaga on them which is a huge fire explosion. Ryan sensed it immediately and whipped up a chaos shield. The Black Waltz hovered down to them. "I am Black Waltz No.2 I have been sent to kill you." The Black Waltz said. "Why what did we do?" Almond asked. She did not answer simply got ready to cast another spell. A tall red haired man watched from atop a building not to far from the action. He had on a dark green no sleeve shirt, dark green pants, a brown belt, and red shoes. "Why am I even considering helping them, I must have that darn monkey to blame for how I've changed." The man said to himself.

He jumped down and struck the Black Waltz on the shoulder with a claw. The claw was attached to a glove on his hand. "Who are you?" Zane asked. "I am Amarant Coral." The man said

To be continued


End file.
